Breathe
by kimjvargas
Summary: Nothing is very simple for an artist who falls into a world of hell. Nothing is regular as before, has to fight through walls and situations. Falls for a badass until her boyfriend returns. Daryl D./OC Travis/OC. Enjoy!
1. Breathe

I felt like this was the longest walk I have ever taken, then again I was in the middle of the woods. "Fuck!" I yelled to myself, _I hated this heat it made me wanna die right at the moment but I had to survive._ _This stupid world had gone to hell! Hell I tell you! Ugh I seriously thought I was gonna be a goner when this shit happened but I didn't I survived. I'm amazed at myself, ha. I'm trying to survive.. trying.. trying.. _I broke out of my thoughts when I saw one of those "things" _Ugh, why do I have to kill this shit? WHY? _ walking toward something in the bushes, "Hey stupid fuck!" I yelled out. Damn thing turned in my direction "shit" I mumbled, it was coming right towards so I got myself ready when it collapses on the floor "What the fuck?" I looked around and saw no one then I thought to myself _What if I'm being watched?_ "Hey I know you're out there! Show yourself! I saved your damn life!" I yelled looking around my surroundings. I see a man pop out of the bushes "Hey! You're welcome by the way!" I yell out. He says nothing at me as he's walking toward my direction. As he gets closer I can tell you he was a handsome fellow, skin so tan, eyes blue as the sky, his hair was messy yet sexy I wanted to melt but I can't do that, shows weakness.

I looked at this man as he signaled a path, "Am I suppose to follow you?" I said. He looked at me and smirked "Wanna stay 'err with them thangs?" _Ugh, he's right _ "Alright, you're right. I'll follow you.." he rolled his eyes "Lead the way captain" I said sarcastically. We walked through that path and I felt that heat hitting me like a ton of bricks. _Ugh, this heat needs to die down. I can't handle it _"Hey!" I caught his attention but he didn't turn around _damn_ "When are we gonna reach your camp?" I ask. He moved the leaves and branches out of the way "We're already here" I looked around there were people, live people _Oh my god! I'm in heaven! I'm not alone! _I was so happy I was lost in my own little world "Hey" I jumped "Shit! Don't do that on me! I hate that!" I shook my head, the girl looked at me "Sorry! I'm Andrea! And you are?" I smiled and shook her hand "Name's Riley" she smiled "That's a pretty name!" I chuckled "Uh, thank you" she took a hold of my hand "Come meet everyone!"

I met Glenn, T-Dog, Shane, Amy, Morales, Jim, Jackie, Lori, Carl, and everyone else. I'm not good with names. "And that guy over there is Daryl, you already met him" she pointed at the man then looked at me "Yeah, but I never caught his name" Andrea smiled at me "I hope you enjoy being crowded in an RV with a bunch of people" I gave her a confused look "What are you talking about?" She pointed at the RV "You can talk to Dale" Andrea walked away toward a group of women I went the other way.

"Ya, fuck'n dumbass! Ya'll let my brudder up there?! Why?!" Daryl yelled

I looked at his direction and he was yelling at an officer and Shane. _Oh this has to be good_ I sat on a rock and watched.

"Listen, Daryl!" Shane said, trying to calm him down

"Naw! Ya listen ta me!" Daryl tried to punch the officer but Shane got him in a choke hold. "Listen! You're brother is a danger to all of us, I know his kind of men. We don't need that in our group" the officer said. Shane let's go of Daryl, he stomps towards the woods with his crossbow. _Well that was fun to watch_ I stood up and walked toward the RV. "Hey! Are you Dale?" I asked, the old guy looked down from his post "Yeah, who's asking?" I cupped my hand to cover my eyes from the sun "Name's Riley!" He took a double take "I've never seen you before, where you from?" I put my other hand on my hip "Daryl brought me in, I was walking through the woods when I stumble across him, took me in and here I am" Dale chuckled "Well that doesn't sound like Daryl, but ok. You need a place to sleep?" _Nooo I want to kill myself and then eat all of you _"Yes, I do. Do you have any room?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled gracefully "Well, I have some" I jumped up and down "Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you sooo much! You have no idea where I've been sleeping!" Dale smiled when he saw me jump for joy. "Thank you so much!" I yelled! I ran into the RV to set my things. I looked around the RV, it felt like a home but I sure did miss my house _Oh my king size bed, I miss that so much "_This will do" I smiled. _  
_

I walked out of the RV and walked toward the women "Hi.." I said nervously. One of them turned around and smiled _Great, I'm already the bad guy _"Riley? Right?" One them asked, I nodded "Sorry I never introduced myself, my name is Carol" I shook her hand "Nice to meet you!" I smiled. "So what are we doing?" I asked "We're going to the quarry to clean these clothes, you need anything to be cleaned?" Andrea said. I looked down a my shoes then at my pants.. "No, nothing needs to be clean. I'll help ya ladies!" I suggested, Andrea signaled to follow. We arrived at the quarry, it was the most beautiful scene I've ever seen, I smiled to myself.

We all started scrubbing on clothes and cleaning _Why did I offer to help? I'm getting wet just sitting here _"So Riley, what did you do before the world went to hell?" Andrea ask. I turned to her direction as I tried to get the blood out of a shirt " I was a porn star" I smiled. Andrea dropped the soap and gasped "What?" she asked. I looked at her straight in the eyes "I was a porn star.. is there a problem with that?" I ask. The women looked at each other _Ahah they fell for that, wow _"I'm kidding!" I laughed to myself, they looked at me "Then what were you?" asked Lori. I looked at the water then at them "I was an artist..." Andrea's eyes lit up "Like you painted stuff? or what?" I laugh "No, I made music.." _Great, now they're gonna ask what happen? _"What happen, Riley?" asked Andrea. I looked down at the ground and frowned "I don't wanna talk about it" Andrea placed her hand on my shoulder "It's ok, if you don't wanna talk about it" I smiled up at her "Thanks for understanding" I got up and walked out of there,_ I didn't want to tell them about myself I did that too much in the normal world in this world I'm just Riley. _

I walked into the RV and grabbed my bag _I should've brought a tent _"Hey Riley!" my thoughts broke "Hey" I turned around it was Dale "So how do you like the RV?" he asked. I looked around and smiled "It seems pretty cozy, but I wanted to ask you if you have an extra tent?" Dale gave me an unsure face "Are you sure you want a tent?" _No Dale I don't want a tent, I want to sleep in a RV with people I barely even know. _"Yeah, I'm sure I want a tent...I kinda want to be alone" Dale went to the back of the RV he came back with nothing "I'm sorry Riley, I don't have an extra tent..You can ask Rick" I slightly tilted my head the left and gave him a unsure face "Who's Rick?" Dale chuckled "He's the officer you saw earlier" my face lit up _That guy is Rick? Well then, he's pretty handsome I should see if he'll like to share a tent _"That officer who left Daryl's brother is named Rick? Where can I find him?" Dale pointed toward a tent "Thank you!" I said as I walked out of the RV. _Well Mr. Officer get a load of some Riley's sugar...Wait..That sounds stupid.. Riley, you're an idiot _I approached Rick and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled "Hi" he said, I ran my index finger down his shoulder and have him a flirty look "Hey..You mind if we share a tent together?" his face went from hello to what the fuck did you just say? _Shit, I fucked up.. _"Umm sorry but I have a wife and a child, you can share a tent with Shane" _A wife and kid? What the hell.. I should've known.. He's a god damn officer, of course he would be married shit. Now what the hell do I say? Pfft share a tent with Shane, I rather be a walker then share a tent with that creep. _I froze "Umm.. I think I'll share a tent with..." I paused _Think of a name idiot.. think! _"With Daryl" Rick nodded his head, I looked at him "Look, Rick..Sorry about that.." He placed a hand on my shoulder "It's ok you didn't know" A throat cleared in the background "Rick" he quickly released the grip on my shoulder, I quietly stepped back and dashed out of there. _That was quick _

I walked towards Daryl's tent "Hey Daryl" he looked at me and didn't say anything _Say something_ I kicked a rock "Hey do you have extra room in your tent?" I asked, he grabbed a rag and starting wiping blood off his arrows "No" _Great redneck said no, I knew it _"Do you have an extra tent at least?" I asked. He looked at me "Riley, right? Listen, I ain't got room in my-" "But Rick told me you do.. " he shot me a dirty look "Let me finish..I ain't got room in my tent but ya can sleep in my brudder's tent" he pointed at the tent that was five feet away. "Thank you Daryl!" I hugged him, he flinched "Woah, back off!" I jumped back and put my hands up "I'm sorry, I didn't know" I walked away from his tent to his brother's.

Night fell and everyone else was going to sleep except me, I was sitting on a rock next to the make shift fire we had. "Hey Riley" someone yelled out my name, I turned around and I see Glenn walking my way "What up Glenn?" he sat next to me "So I heard you took over Merle's tent" I sighed and hugged myself "Yeah, he's kind of a mess" Glenn laughed and punched me on the shoulder softly "But you'll have it clean by tomorrow" I smiled "Yeah I will, eventually" I looked up at the sky "The stars look so beautiful tonight, don't you agree?" I asked him. He smiled and looked up "Yup they do, hey listen tomorrow me, Rick, and Daryl are gonna hit Atlanta to get some supplies..Wanna come along?" He shrugged as he asked me. I looked at him and gave him an unsure face "I'll think about it.."  
_"_Alright! then!" Glenn said "Well I'm off to bed, night Riley" he waved me goodbye as I whispered "night" _Don't get emotionally involved with anyone, don't. _I walked toward my tent and went to bed. _I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me _

**Hope you guys like it! I know it's not OMG but it'll get there eventually. Thanks for reading! -KV**


	2. Whole World Watching

The sun was shining through the crack zipper window, I covered my face from the blinding light "Stupid morning.." I moaned. I tried feeling around for a body and nothing was in the bed "Travis?" I whispered. I turned to the emptiness of the tent.. No one. I sat up and looked around, no one. It was my imagination _Great I've gone crazy _I got up and dug through my bag, threw on whatever I found. Walked out to meet everyone else.

Everyone was gathered near the RV, it looked like a group meeting "Great!" I mumbled to myself. I was standing next to T-Dog, I poked him "Psst, what's going on?" I whispered, he smiled "Morning Riley! Rick has a plan to get weapons from Atlanta" I thought about what Glenn told me last night. _I don't know if I should go, I don't own a gun. _"We need a good group of people willing to go" yelled out Rick. Everyone looked at each other "Anyone?" _Raise your hand idiot! Go do it for these people! They took you in! Raise your hand! _"I'm going if we look for my brudder as well" yelled the husky southern voice behind me. "Daryl, we don't know if your brother is still up there or alive" he pushed me out of the way, pointing his hunting knife toward Rick "Listen here, we're gonna look for ma brudder then we'll get yer sack of guns" Daryl backed off and stomped his way back to his tent. "Alright, we'll search for Merle then get the weapons" everyone shook their heads "Now who's with me?" _Raise your hand...raise your hand.. raise it. _"I'll go with you Rick!" I yelled out. Every head turned in my direction, Glenn nodded and gave me a thumbs up. "Are you crazy?!" yelled out Shane, I narrowed my eyes "I ain't crazy! I can handle myself" Shane crossed his arms "Look, you just arrived in this camp and you can stay here with the women" I bit the inside of my cheek and flared my nose _This fucker is a sexist, ooh hell no._ I flipped Shane my middle finger and stomped out of there.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm "Ya, ain't going princess" I wanted to punch the person in the face just as I was ready to turn around and punch I stopped. _Daryl? Looks like you want a little flirting.. mhmm_ I gave me a flirty smile "Daryl, darling... I'm not a pussy like most of these women. I can take care of myself just take me with you, you can trust me" I winked at him. He looked away awkwardly as he bit his inner cheek "Come with me" he dragged me toward the group "Riley said she's goin' and that's that!" Rick shrugged and Shane shook his head in disappointment, "So who's coming along with me, Riley, and Daryl?" Everyone looked at each other, "I'll go" Glenn spoke up "Anyone else?" asked Rick. "I'll go as well" said T-Dog. "Alright, then it's settled. Let's grab our things and head out" Rick suggested.

"Rick! Please don't go! Please!" yelled out a helpless soul, she ran up to Rick and hugged him like she hasn't seen him in ages. "Lori, honey.. I'll be back. I came back to you, I'll come back to you and Carl again." I turned to look at the woman.. _Lori?.. Lori is his wife? Well then..what else should I know?_ "Mhmm" I mumbled. "Ya, ready princess?" I jumped at the voice, I rolled my eyes when I realized it was Daryl "Hey scumbag, never call me princess" he shook his head and got close to my face "Listen princess, I ain't no scumbag! I may not care but I ain't no damn scumbag" I wanted to walk away but his eyes were drawing me in, I broke out of his gaze I pushed him, he grabbed me by the arms "Let go of me Daryl!" I yelled. He told me to shh but I didn't listen I kept kicking and squirming "Stop moving around! I ain't raping ya, princess!" he said, "Stop calling me princess!" I tried pushing him off but he let go of me "Get yer shit ready princess" he walked away smiling. _Ass!_ "Jerk!" I flipped him the bird.

"Alright! The truck's loaded! Let's go!" yelled out Rick. "Ya, ready?" Daryl asked me "Bite me!" I did a play bite, he smirked. We drove off into the road towards Atlanta. I sat there thinking to myself how Travis was doing _Travis... You better be alive. I know you're out there, please be alive please I can't stand to kill you as one of those damn things. Please be alive. "_Riley!" I snapped out of my thoughts "Yea?" I turned to the direction of the voice "You ready?" asked Glenn I smiled he held out his hand and I took it he lifted me up "Thanks, Glenn" I gave him a slight smile. "Alright, follow the game plan and don't break it" said Rick. Rick looked at me when he said that _Dude I ain't breaking no game plan, I don't wanna die. Shit looks painful _"Gotchya bud" I told Rick.

Couple of hours passed, I looked over at Glenn, he reminded me of an old friend of mine, Joe. _Man Joe you were the best friend anyone could ask for.. I don't understand why you had to go with Travis... _Glenn smiled over at me _Dammit! He also has Joe's smile... Jesus.. _His face went from soft to fear written all over "Glenn what's wrong?" I asked, he pointed behind me..I turned very slowly and there was a horde of walkers right behind. Fear ran through my veins, I wanted to yell but I couldn't _Riley, focus. You're not a chicken, you've come far..Come on...you got this _"Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!" I yelled! I passed rick and Daryl, they looked at me in confusion "Riley?" called out Rick, I looked over my shoulder "Run!" I pointed toward the horde "Oh shit!" yelled out Daryl. He pushed Rick to run ahead, he grabbed Glenn by the arm and dragged his ass with him. I kept running til I turned a sharp corner "Shit!" I mumbled under my breath I looked around for an escape I found nothing _Shit! I'm gonna die with a group of men_ "Riley!" Glenn yelled out "Come this way!" He point to a ladder that was near him and Rick "Come on! Let's go!" Rick yelled. I ran towards them "Come on, start climbing and don't look down" he said, I started to climb then Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl. I reached the top of the building and sighed in relief "Shit, we could've died.. I could've died.." I walked over to the ledge and looked down "Thought I told you not to look down" I jumped to the sound of the voice "Sorry to scare you" said Rick, I laughed "It's cool.." He put a hand on my shoulder "You ok?" I shoved his hand off my shoulder "Yea, I'm fine.. Thanks for asking" he nodded in understanding.

"Where's ma brudder?" yelled Daryl, he was mad with anger in him. He got close up to Rick's face "Where's ma brudder?! Rick?!"  
"He's not here!" I yelled, Daryl turned to look at me "Don't ya think I know that?" he said, it looked like he wanted to cry but he held it in. "Daryl.." I said softly "Don't say anythin' ta me" he waved me to go away, I looked at the ground _I know how you feel Daryl.. _"We gotta find him!" he said, he started tracking the blood drops on the floor which led to a kitchen. You can tell that Merle was there, there was blood everywhere "Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick" Glenn said while covering his mouth "Stop being a wimp" Daryl shot him a I'm gonna murder you look. "Look Daryl, we're wasting our time searching for you brother. What we should be doing is searching for that sack of weapons" I told him, he turned to look at me and smirked "Well, it looks like princess wants ta make orders" I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall "What did I tell you about calling me princess?" he smirked and didn't say nothing and continued walking. "Ugh, what an ass.." I scuffed, Glenn and T-Dog shrugged, Rick shook his head and pointed toward Daryl's direction.

We didn't get a trace of Merle after Daryl lost his tracks.. _I should've hired this guy when I lost my diamond earrings..ha. I make myself laugh _I smiled at my own thought "What you smilin' bout?" Daryl asked, I said nothing and continued following Rick. A couple hours passed and I was tired but we eventually found the weapons til some gang of cholos stole it and took Glenn. _  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid son of a bitch!" yelled Daryl  
"Daryl don't!" yelled Rick  
I was in the corner watching as he beat the crap of a kid we took from those cholo guys. "I should kill ya! Where's my brudder?!" the kid looked scared and it looked like he wanted to cry "Man, I don't know who your brother is" Daryl threw the kid his brother's hand "Tell me where he is!" he demanded, the kid collapsed out of his seat "What the fuck is that! Oh my god! Please don't kill me! Please! I beg you!" he begged. Daryl was ready to pound on the kid when i yelled out his name, he turned to my direction his hand paused in mid air "Turn around and mind yer own business" he barked at me. I clenched my fists and walked out of there, I couldn't handle the way his was beating on the kid, it was too much for me. All I heard where yells and cries for help, I shook my head in disappointment _Ugh! Why don't you fucken kill him already! _I paced back and forth for a while til I decided to go back in. The kid was bruised but not beaten like I thought he would be. "We're gonna get Glenn, he's gonna show us where they have him held" Rick told us. My heart dropped when I heard this, I was glad that we're gonna get Glenn back. "What's the plan?" asked T-Dog, Rick ran his hand through his hair "I don't know, we're gonna wing it" I nodded in understanding.

.

"You gives us our man and we'll give you yours" Rick suggested, G looked up and down, licked his lip, and agreed. He threw Glenn at us and we gave him back his lil messenger. "Nice doing business with you!" Rick said, G nodded "Thank you for the guns man" Rick tipped his hat and we walked back to the truck but it was gone. "Merle" Daryl whispered, I let out a softly gasp "He's alive.." _Then Travis is possibly alive.. Oh my god! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

We made our way back to camp on foot. Yells and cries were heard "The camp!" Rick yelled, we ran up the hill to see walkers everywhere. Thank god we had guns because Rick and T-Dog were shooting some of then while Glenn and I were hitting them on the head with bats. We were in our zone, I broke off I didn't know until something grabbed my shoulder I instantly turned around.. it was a walker. _I'm not gonna die, not like this! Come on! Push it with all your strength idiot! Do it! PUSH! _I pushed it with the strength I had, it came back snapping at me I screamed bloody murder as it drew very close to my face I fell to the ground as the walker oozed blood from it's eyes I felt the walker being pushed off of me. I stayed on the floor in shock about what was going to happen to me "Are ya ok?" asked the determined voice I looked up and it was Daryl "Yea, I'm fine.. " he held out his hand, I took it he lift me up I placed my hands on his chest.. I felt safe, his throat cleared I pulled back "Sorry.. I didn't mean too.." he took a glance at me then looked away "Umm.. Daryl.. thanks for saving me" he looked at me "Ya saved mine, now it was ma turn" My mouth dropped when he said this.. _He finally thanked me after giving him that bird call.. _"Did ya piss yerself?" I looked at him in confusion he pointed at my wet pants I looked down _Shit... I fucken pissed myself.. how lady like_ "Umm..." I looked around trying to grab something to hide my embarrassment, Daryl chuckled "I think, yer not gonna sleep in ma brudder's tent.. Ya bunking in with me" My eyes widen _What did he just say? Did I hear right?_ "Daryl you don't have to do that.." he grabbed my wrist and dragged me near his tent "Grab yer stuff, I'll keep an eye out for walkers" I nodded and nervously entered 'my' tent to grab my things "Is that err'thing?" he asked I nodded. He took my wrist again and dragged me into his tent "Alright, ya stay on yer side. Don't try anythin' funny" he said, I nodded shyly

"Daryl" I said quietly, I didn't hear nothing.. "Daryl?" I whispered "What?" I smiled at the sound of his voice "thank you once again" I heard him sigh "Don't mention it again, night" I snuggled up on my pillow "Night"

**Hope you guys like ch. two working on ch. three  
Thank you for reading!(:  
-KV**


	3. Safe Trip

I woke up to the sound of screams _What the fuck?! _I got out of bed "Ow!" I flinched, I looked down and saw a bruise on my hip "Ugh.. how the hell did this happen?.. " I slowly got out of bed, looked around and I noticed male's clothing _Please don't tell me I had sex.. _I shook the thought off my head "No that didn't happen.. You're safe" I mumbled. I walked out of the tent, then it hit me.. I shared a tent with Daryl.. _What the fuck..._ "You're bit! Oh my god!" yelled out a distressed voice "No I'm not!" yelled out Jim, Shane tried grabbing Jim but he kept dodging him til T-Dog got him "Show us the bite Jim!" demanded Shane, Jim was squirming in T-Dog's grip "No! I'm not bit! I'm fine!" Shane lifted up Jim's shirt "You were bit!" Daryl ran towards Jim with a pick ax "We don't kill the living!" yelled out Rick, "He's bit, he ain't gonna live" Daryl snorted "I heard that the CDC has a cure" Rick suggested. Daryl laughed and shook his head "There ain't no cure for this shit, it's all hell!" he yelled, Shane pushed Jim toward Rick "What the fuck are you talking about Rick? There's no such thing as a cure, why risk our lives for one person?!" complained Shane. I shook my head, "Shane, he's not the only one who needs help" I called out, Daryl turned to my direction "Whatya mean.." Shane pondered to my question "Are you telling us that you're bit?" _Yes! I'm bit! Oh my god! I'm gonna bite you! RAWR! Asshole.._ I glance over at Daryl then at Shane "No, I have a bruise on my hip. I don't know how I got it and I don't know if it's a broken hip because it took me a while to walk over here"

"You alright?" Rick asked, I shook my head "We don't need to go to the CDC! We have meds here!" barked Shane. I placed my hand on my bruised hip and cringed forward _Ugh, someone shoot me out of my misery please! _Daryl took notice but didn't do anything until Glenn grabbed my arm and slowly walked me to the RV "Shane! We need to take Jim there! They might have a cure!" Rick barked back "Fuck you & you're "We gotta save people" there is no cure!" Shane stomped towards his tent. Everyone just stared at Rick, he felt awkward "Umm.. sorry about that everyone. He normally isn't like this.."

.  
.

"Ahhh son of a bitch! Don't fucken touch it!" I yelled, Dale was examining my bruised hip "Riley! Stop moving! Someone hold her down!" he demanded. I had a really sharp pain on my hip I wanted to kill Dale for touching it "Stop! Please it hurts!" I slapped his hand, he added pressure on it I yelled murder and started squirming "Someone hold her down!" Dale yelled. Glenn looked panicky and shook his head, he placed his hands on my arms I was still squirming and kicking "We need more power! Someone call Daryl!" barked Dale, Glenn nodded his head in understanding. A couple of mins Glenn brought in Daryl "What's goin' on?" he asked, Dale looked at him "Riley has a bruise, do you know how she got it?" Daryl looked around the room nervously and awkwardly "Why would ya ask me? I wasn't with her" Dale sighed and smirk "Daryl, I saw you two go into your tent. Now tell me the truth" Daryl paced back and forth angrily "Listen, old man! Me and her didn't do nothin' last night, so don't worry 'bout what I do" he stormed off out of the RV. Dale came back to where I was "Riley, how did you get this bruise?" he asked, I looked down "A walker fell on-" "A walker did this?! Are you bit!" Dale's eyes widen "No! I'm not bit!" I barked, "Let me finish! A walker fell on top of me but it was already dead, I collapsed on the ground with it and I guess I hit a rock or something hard. Thus explain the bruise and pain I have" I fell back into the bed and covered my face "Please leave me alone" I mumbled under my breath. Dale wanted to say something but he just nodded his head and walked out "Riley, I hope you're ok" Glenn placed his hand on my ankle, I shoved it off "I said leave me alone!" he jumped up and walked off.

I couldn't deal with the pain and then Jim muffing and puffing from that bite _Shut up! Shut up! Let me fucken sleep! _I wanted to sleep but I couldn't I decided to get out of the RV and walk to my tent. I stumbled my way out, "Ugh.. Why don't you kill me!" I grabbed onto my hip I felt something moist _Oh god, please don't tell me it's pus.. _I looked at my hand it was blood, my eyes widen "Shit!" I started to feel a lil dizzy, I looked around for anyone "Glenn!" "Daryl!" "Rick!" "Anyone!" I collapsed on the ground and closed my eyes for a second. _**"Give it up for Travis! Come on everyone! You know you wanna see him!" yelled the hyper man. Travis was in the back with his buds, all I could hear was the crowd yelling his stage name "T. Mills" I laughed "T. Mills, why couldn't he just pick Travis?" I walked over where he was, Travis and his crew were doing their chant as always before they went on. Klue walked by and nodded, I smiled and continued walking. "Baby, what are you doing here?" Travis asked surprisingly "I wanted to wish you luck" I shyly looked away -he always gave me the butterflies whether it was a look or a smile- he sighed then chuckled "Babe, you didn't have to come" he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, I bit my lip "I wanted to see my handsome man perform" he licked his lips "This is why I love you, you would go out of your way to see me" he kissed my forehead I crinkled my face playfully as I placed my arms around his neck and gave him a peck "You gotta go out there, they're waiting" I said, he poked his head out "Jesus, didn't know it was gonna be a full house" I rolled my eyes, he smiled then gave my bum a lil squeeze "You keep teasing me.. When?" he whispered into my ear I playful slapped him "Not until I'm married" he rolled his eyes "Alright, fair enough" he hugged me tight then went off on stage.** _I felt a breeze, I leaned into my shoulder, and tried to open my eyes. I slowly open them I looked to my left and I saw a male figure "You ok?" it asked I nodded then I looked to my right and I saw trees moving by fast. I turned to my left again my eyes adjusted to the light and I see Daryl driving _Is he kidnapping me? _"Where are we going?" I faintly asked "We're goin' to the CDC" _CDC __that sounds familiar _"Why are we going there?" I moaned as I tried to turned to him, "Takin' Jim to see if they have a cure" _Jim.. I thought he got over it.. what happen to him?_ "What happen to Jim?" I asked, Daryl shook his head and let out a sigh "I liked it when yer were sleepin' stop askin' questions" he barked. I rolled my eyes "Why am I in the same car as you.." Daryl kept his eyes on the road "Answer me!" I yelled "Alright calm down! I took ya in, since ya were sleepin' in my tent, also since I saved yer life, so now I'm watchin' after ya" _Watching over me? I'm not a fucken kid.. I could've killed the walker if it wasn't for...Oh who the fuck am I kidding I would've died.. thank you. _I sighed "Thank you, again" he smirked "Don't mention it" **_  
_**

I looked outside, we passed every tree in sight open road everywhere ahead of us was the group. The RV came to a stop, I sat up "Why are they stopping?" I asked Daryl, he looked at me and rose an eyebrow "Seems like they're stoppin' for Jim.." I grabbed onto the handle on the roof to lift myself as I did that I grunted "Ugh..this pain, I can't take it" Daryl leaned back against the car and bit on his nail "I got meds.." he said. I looked at him "And you didn't tell the others?" he dropped his hand and placed both of them on the steering wheel and playfully taps on it, he awkwardly bit his lip "Check in the glove compartment" he said. I opened the compartment and took a bag out "Holy fucken shit! Daryl! Where the hell did you get this?" I asked, he leaned back against his seat and looked at me "It's ma brudder's stash" I gave him a questioning look then I looked at the bad again then I glanced back at him "You telling me your brother was a drug dealer?" he didn't say nothing and looked forward, I didn't ask him after that. I took some of the meds after a couple mins it hits "Shit, what the fuck did your brother sell?" he didn't say anything and smiled "Goodnight" my eyes felt heavy "You son of a bit-" I knocked out cold. _**"Wooooooot! Go faster!" I yelled out, Travis accelerated pressing the gas pedal with his foot "You like that?" he asked. I looked at him and he smiled from ear to ear, it gave me adrenaline when he drove fast or drifted in his corvette. "Wooot!" I yelled out as I stuck my arms out. He put it in the last gear "Alright hold on!" and floored it. My arms were up in the air, I felt the beautiful breeze hit me in the face as Travis drove I felt like a bird wanting to fly away, I've never felt like this before.. I felt free. We ended up at Laguna Beach, he parked the car near the edge of a cliff. It was empty, no cars, no people, we were alone. He took the keys for the ignition and place his arm on my seat and smiled "You're one crazy chick you know that?" I brushed my hair as I blushed and grinned "You're crazy yourself" he messed with my hair and grabbed onto my shoulder "Come on, let's take a walk" he kissed my cheek and got out. He opened my door "My lady" he extended his arm out I giggled as I got a hold of his hand, we intertwined our fingers together was we walked along the beach.**_"Riley..Wake up..Riley!" Daryl slapped my face. I nudged his hand away from me "Five minutes...just five" I whispered. Daryl grunted "Riley, wake the fuck up..We ain't got time ta be foolin' around" he grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his neck "Come on! Wake up!" I slightly tried to open my eyes but all I saw was darkest. "Daryl! Get that walker!" yelled Rick _Walker?...Wake up.. you're in danger.. wake up.._ I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the light as my adjusted I noticed everyone had weapons even Lori.. _Bitch never did anything but fucken complain about Rick not coming back and what not.. Damn bitch doesn't deserve a man like that. _I shook my thought off, I let go of Daryl's arm "Go with out me!" I said, he turned to look at me "Ya crazy or somthin'? I ain't leavin' ya here with these thangs" he grabbed onto my arm and dragged me towards everyone else.

Rick started slamming on the door and yelling at it like crazy "Come on! Open it! We have women and children! We have nowhere to go!" he slammed, kicked, beat, and rammed against the door. "Rick! I doubt there's going to be someone. This place is deserted, it's just the dead" Lori cried out. Rick gave a couple of tries til he decided it to call it a day until he noticed the camera move "Did you see that?!" he said "Shane did you see that?!" Shane shook his head "This guy has gone crazy" he mumbled "Rick, there's nothing! You just imagined it move" Rick kicked the door then looked at the camera "Please! Don't let us die out here like this! I know you see us! Please!" He kicked the door one more time then turned around to face everyone else "Sorry, we gotta go" Suddenly the door behind him opened. "Oh my fucken god! Thank you lord Jesus!" I yelled out, Rick turned around and his eyes widen "Go! Go! Everyone!" he waved his hand toward the doors. I grabbed onto Daryl's shoulder he looked over and nodded he grabbed my arm and put it around himself "Come on" he said.

There alone was a man holding a shotgun pointing towards everyone "Don't take a step closer.. I need to take samples from all of you" he said. I rolled my eyes _Are you fucken serious? Does it fucken look like we're infected? Ugh! Can't this day be any worse? _I snarled "Look! We aren't infected! We would've been dead or coughing!" I flipped him my middle finger. The man shook his head "It's mandatory..Sorry.." he apologized. I rolled my head back "Ugh.. just fucken kill me" I mumbled, Daryl heard but he didn't say anything. "Don't mind her, she's just injured. We'll let you take samples of us" Rick said, the man slowly lowered his gun down "Alright.. You say she's injured?..Was it a bite?" he asked cautiously. Rick glanced over at me then at the man "No, it was a gun shot" he lied.. _Holy shit.. did he just.. _I felt the pain coming back I leaned forward "Ahh.." I placed my hand on my stomach "I thought the drugs would work on ya" whispered Daryl "They did, but it didn't take much of the pain away" he gave a slight grunt. It seemed that Rick and 'Jenner' agreed to terms

"Alright miss, you're all done" he stitched the last stitch on me I flinched "Dinner would be served in a bit.. What's your name?"I gave him a ugly look "Nice too know..Name's Riley" he chuckled "Are you telling me, you're thee Riley Davis?" _Shit.. he knows who I am.. _I sighed "Yea, please don't mention it to these people. I don't want them to treat me differently" he nodded in understand "Wow, I've never met a celebrity.. most of them probably died. Sorry" I chuckled "It's ok..I think the same thing, anyways thank you for patching me up. Please don't mention it to anyone" I said, he nodded in understanding.

Jenner showed us around the building "This is a nice set up you have here" Shane applied, I looked at him "What?" he asked I didn't say anything and continued to walk. "Alright, I showed you the rooms and now I'll get food out for everyone" Jenner applied. I went searching for a room to sleep in and maybe even shower _Haven't done that in a while _I smelled myself "Jesus.. I smell.." I looked around to make sure no one saw that. "Hey Riley, why don't you bunk in with us?" asked Glenn, I looked around to make sure he was talking to me _Why?.. _I gave him a flirty smile "With you?" Glenn shyly looked away then smiled "Yea, with me, T-Dog, and Daryl...If that's ok with you" I giggled and shook my head "I don't think Daryl is willing to share a room with you two and me" I glanced over at Daryl then at Glenn "I think you know why" I waved goodbye to the boys and entered the room "But...Nevermind.." whispered Glenn I shut the door behind me. "Ahahah well it looks like she lost partners, if you know what I mean" winked Shane, Glenn looked at him with a confused face then came to realization "Shane.. You're disgusting" Shane shrugged and walked off into a room.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled out Jenner. Everyone walked out of their rooms and went towards the make shift kitchen, Jenner took out the wine and whiskey. Everyone was eating and drinking, I took the bottle of whiskey "Thank you Dr. Jenner!" I was about to drink from the bottle until it was snatched from me "Yer ta young ta drink" said the southern man, I directly looked at him "For your information, I'm 22 years old!" I snatched the bottle from Daryl "Thank you!" he gave me an ugly look. I smiled back at him and continued drinking with every other adult there. Everyone was drinking have a fun time expect Carol, she took the children to sleep and she went to bed.

A couple of hours passed, at the dinner table it was only me, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Shane.. still drinking. We were a lil too wasted to not even walk straight, I looked over Shane's shoulder "Hey you know..." I hiccuped "This world has gone to hell!" I pointed my finger up at the ceiling, I covered my mouth and gagged a lil "Shit" I mumbled. Glenn laughed then fell asleep on the table, T-Dog, Shane, and I laughed at him. I almost fell off my chair but then I caught myself "Shit.. that was close!" I whispered. Daryl just shook his head and drank from the bottle of whiskey "He ain't wakin' up til tomorrow" he commented. I looked at him and bit my lip "You know, you're pretty sexy for a redneck" he didn't say anything he shyly looked away then looked back at me "What ya do before this world went to hell?" Shane shook his head "Now why the hell would you ask her that? She doesn't need to be reminded" Daryl placed his forearm on his lap and leaned in "Shane, ya don't need to butt in" Shane ignored Daryl and proceeded with a conversation with me "So Riley, what you think of me?" he asked. I looked at him stuck my middle finger out "What about you?" I asked. Shane ticked, he got up and walked right towards me he grabbed onto my shirt and lifted me up "I wanna know what you think of me?!" I chuckled I tilted my head back then forward "What I think of you?" I chuckled "Yea! What!" he shook me, I gave him a lil flirty look "I think you're an ass" I gave a playful chuckle, T-Dog and Daryl laughed at my remark. Shane's face read anger he threw me against the floor and punched it "What!" he screamed, -I was scared for my life- he rose his hand ready to punch me until Daryl and T-Dog grabbed him. They pushed him off of me, T-Dog punched Shane in the face as Daryl extended his hand out to help me. I looked at him with my drunken eyes and took his gesture "Ya ok?" he asked, I didn't respond I walked toward a chair and sat as him and T-Dog beat Shane.  
"Never lay yer hands on a woman!" yelled Daryl  
"She's ain't yours! You ain't fucking her!" Shane yelled as he wiped blood from his mouth  
"That's why ya want her?! To fuck her?!"  
"You ain't fucking her!" Daryl punched Shane in the face as he collapsed on the floor. "Ya never fuckin' anyone"

I looked at Daryl and gave him a warm smile he nodded. I tried to get up but I was too wasted to even try, I giggled. I got up and straggled towards Daryl, I placed my hand on the table trying to stable myself from the dizziness of the room I gave him a seductive look "Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek, Daryl pulled back "Well, it looks like I'll leave you two alone" T-Dog said. Daryl snarled "I ain't fuckin' her!" T-Dog laughed "I'm not saying you are...It was a joke.." Daryl nibbled onto his thumb then spat "Go ta sleep, we're all too drunk ta function" T-Dog agreed. T-Dog walked over back to the table to wake up Glenn but he wasn't waking up "He's not waking up" I grinned widely "I have weed... I think that would work" They looked at me with confusion "What?" I asked. T-Dog slapped his lap "You have weed? Why would you be carrying weed?" he asked. I smiled "Don't worry about it!" T-Dog shrugged "Wake up Glenn" I stumbled my way towards them, "This is how you wake up a drunk person" I slapped Glenn on the back of the head, he jumped up and gasped for air "I'm ok!" I laughed and so did T-Dog "Come on, we're heading to bed" Glenn looked around confused "Where's Shane?" he asked. Daryl and T-Dog looked at each other then at me then back at Glenn "He went to bed" T-Dog said, Glenn nodded "Cool, I think I should too" T-Dog grabbed Glenn "Come on bud" they walked toward the hallway and disappeared in a room they shared.

"Umm I guess I should go to sleep" I pointed toward the hallway, I stumbled my way towards that hallway "You coming with me?" I asked Daryl, he shook his head "I'm not responsible for ya" I leaned against the wall trying to make my way to my room, Daryl was right behind me. I stumbled into the room and made my way toward the bed, I stared at the bed then at Daryl "Pfftt, yea right" I mumbled. I collapsed on the bed, I waved him out "Leave" I muffled. He rolled his eyes "Where's the weed?" I turned around and stood up with my forearm "You see that bag?...In the front pocket I have blunts stashed..take many as you like" he gave me a smug look "What?" I asked. He just looked at me and continued to look through my bag, "I said front pocket! Stop looking through my shit!" I yelled at him, he looked at me and smiled "Found 'em" I sat straight up "ok, cool..now smoke" I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tried to take it off "Woah! Leave that on!" he yelled, I flinched at the sound of his voice I stretched my arms and cozy up against the bed I closed my eyes "Daryl..." I whispered, he turned towards the bed I have him the come here motion with my finger. He had an unease feeling about what was going to happen next, I bit my lip and slightly opened my mouth and yawned "Daryl... if you like.. you can sleep on the couch.. I won't bug" my eyes slowly started to shut, Daryl took a glance at me and shook his head as he walked toward the couch. "Hope, ya don't bug" he whispered, I yawned and rolled over "I won't" I closed my eyes and dosed off.

_**"Riley! Riley! Riley!" yelled the crowed, I looked around the audience to look for Travis. He was nowhere to be seen "Great" I thought. "Riley! Get out there!" my producer yelled, I looked at my phone then at the crowd then at my producer "Alright.. I'll be out there in a bit, just keep the crowd hyped" I took my phone out and sighed, went through my contact list to get Travis's number**_

Babe 

_**Me: Where are you?**_

**_Babe: In the studio...why?_**

Me: I'm doing a show 

**_Babe: Shit! I forgot! I'm so sorry babe! I'll make it up to u _**

**_Me: By what?(:_**

**_Babe: Dinner date? & maybe u know.. ;) _**

**_Me: Travis...I told you til marriage.. but dinner sounds good. Good luck on the album _**

**_Babe: Thanx babe! Love ya! _**

**_Me: love you too! _**

**_I looked at the message and sighed. "I miss you..." I walked out toward the stage "Ya'll ready for tonight!" the crowd roar and I started to sing _**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.. I'll be working on ch. 4  
Sorry this took forever, been trying to get classes & learning how to drive..Hope ya'll enjoyed!  
Please make sure to review.. I wanna know what you guys think or have any ideas.  
Thank you! **

**-KV**


	4. There's One Way Out

_**"Run! Please run away from here!"  
"Babe I can't leave you behind!"  
**_**_"Just go! I know you can take care of yourself! Leave now!"  
"Travis! I can't let you die out here!"  
"Riley! Everything is going to be ok! I'll find you and you'll find me! Now go!" he pointed toward the empty road, I looked at him and smiled  
"Travis, please just come with me! We might find more people!  
He looked at me with worried eyes "Riley, baby...please don't make me choose, just go without me! I'll be ok!" he ran towards the horde and stood there shooting at them  
"Travis!" I yelled, he didn't turn around he kept shooting at those things. "Travis.." I whispered as they drove off "You fucken idiots!" I screamed "Why didn't any of you stayed with him?!" they turned in my direction, one of them was going to say something until the other one did "Riley, if we would have stayed we would have died! Travis would be alright!"  
I punched the door "Matt! he won't be!"  
Matt looked through the back mirror and gave me a serious face "Riley! He will!"_**

_He will, he will, he will, he will, he will, he will... he will.. he will.. he... will.._

I took a gasp of air as my eyes widen in fear "Travis!" I yelled, I stood up my head was ringing and pulsing _what the fuck did I do last night? _I looked around the room, there was Daryl asleep next to me. _Why... is this redneck next to me?..._ I placed my hand on my mouth _shit.. please don't tell me _panic rose on my back "Oh god" I whispered. I looked at the covers then at myself _please don't tell me I'm naked _I lifted the cover slowly and glanced underneath, I quickly pulled the cover down "Shit" I whispered, Daryl moved a little and he let out a sight sigh. I looked at him then the room, there was clothes scattered everywhere "Oh god.. please don't tell me" I lifted the cover again and dropped it "Oh god no, no, no" worried was in my voice. I slowly tried to get my naked self out of the bed, I looked around the floor and grabbed what seemed to be a shirt and threw it on "Shit.. this can't happen..why?" I whispered. I walked into the bathroom "Fuck!" I yelled quietly, I felt sore, pain, and hurt "This can't be..." I looked around the bathroom for anything and found nothing. I stumbled toward the mirror and took a quick glance at myself "God.. I look horrible" I gagged "Oh no!" I stumbled onto the toilet and stuck my head in it "Oh my god!" I felt the knot in my throat as the food from last night started showing in front of my eyes "Ahh fuck me! Ugh! I can't" I whipped my mouth and took a quick glance at the mess I made in the toilet "Jesus!" I flushed it, I dug my face into my arm "Why!" I cried out

"Looks like ya got a hangover" the southern voice echoed through my ears "Shut up Daryl!" I gave him my middle finger "Put that finger away!" he barked. I got up slowly from the ground and tried walking toward the door way as I hugged myself "Daryl.." my voice broke "did we..." "Have sex?" he answered, I looked at him with a worried face he bit on the inside of his cheek and smiled "Oh we did.." My face felt red as I blushed into my hands "Shit...Don't need to fuse over it" he said "Daryl...You don't understand.." he rose an eyebrow "I don't understand that we had sex?" he stated, I walked up to him ready to punch his face but instead I barely nudged his chest I sighed "I'm a virgin..." his eyebrow rose again then he let out a slight chuckle "Ya were one, til last night" he said sarcastically I felt my eyes water up, I walked towards the bed and sat there looking at the ground as Daryl walked towards the bathroom "Ya were one til last night..ya kept braggin' 'bout it" he yelled out from behind the door. I looked at the floor then at the door _This couldn't fucken happen.. it couldn't _as he walked out, I looked at him with sadden eyes "Yea, I was one... but thank you I guess.."Daryl grabbed his pants from the floor as he tried to put them on "Ya guess? I know ya liked it" he paused as he tried to button his pants, I looked at him "I'm sorry for bugging you last night..." he button his pants then smiled at me "Ya, didn't bug me, we were drunk, high, and that led to sex.. it's nothin' " _it's nothing? how the fuck it's nothing? _I glanced around the room then I looked at him "We got high!? How is that possible?! Did you find my stash?!"

Daryl chuckled as he walked up to me, he grabbed my chin and lifted it up to look at me with his beautiful blue eyes "Ya, show'd me last night" I slapped his hand away from me, picked my knees up to my face "Ugh I still can't believe it.. I had sex with you" I got up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom then turn to lean against the bathroom door "Riley.. it's nothin' sex is nothin' between me and you" he said. I turned red I ran my hand through my hair "Alright, we had sex it's nothing... nothing"  
"That sounds bout right. It's nothin' now don't come beggin' for more" he stated as he tried to put on his boots. I snarled at his statement "Daryl.. does it look like I want more from you?! Does it?.."  
He gave me a dirty look as he walked up to me, his face was close to mine " Me and ya are nothin' what happened at camp was nothin' so don't be thinkin' we have somethin' " he said. I softly punched him on the chest "I never said anything and never will" he rose an eyebrow and smirked "Good, now give ma shirt"

I looked straight into his eyes, I felt anger I took his shirt off and shoved it against his chest "here, I don't need it" he stared at me with lustful eyes as my white naked silky skin shined against his blue ocean eyes "On, second thought...keep it" he placed his shirt on my hand as I tried to look away but I kept gazing over his eyes "Thank you" I softly said as I was putting on his shirt. Daryl nodded and walked out of the room.

.

"Daryl!" yelled out T-Dog, Daryl flinched to the sound of T-Dog's voice "Whaddya want?" he demanded. T-Dog smiled as he walked up to him "How'd you sleep last night?" Daryl turned to face T-Dog, there was anger written all over Daryl's face "Why do ya care? Are ya responsible for me?" he asked him. T-Dog looked around with fear "I was just-" "Don't wonder 'bout what I'm doin'... Mind yer own business!" Daryl stormed off into a room.

I walked out of my room to meet everyone "Good morning Riley!" yelled out the small pitched voice, I flinched to the sound of it. My head was pounding I grabbed onto a chair to balance myself "Hey, good morning Carl" Everyone's eyes shot right at me _Shit.. The walk of shame.. or stare of shame.. _I felt like a dirty animal around them "What?...Do I have something on my face?" I asked, they didn't say anything but continued to eat their make shift breakfast. I sat next to Dale, who looked at me with such kind eyes _Why are you so happy?..._ "Mornin' Riley! How'd you sleep?" I felt my mouth go dry as I choked on air "Morning...I slept pretty well... thanks for asking" Dale narrowed his eyes and gave me a slight smile. He knew something was up but he didn't want to say anything in front of the group.

Rick straggled into the kitchen with one hand placed on his head and the other placed on his stomach "I'm never drinking again" Lori chuckled "Dad, mom said you would have a hangover" Rick chuckled to his son's comment. I sat there staring at my plate _I don't get it... why the fuck did Travis have to stay with his stupid friends... "Go with Matt and Nylo they would meet up with G" that's a fucken lie. Matt and Nylo fucken crashed.. who the fuck crashes? They do.. they died then I was out alone in this stupid world.. I wonder how Joe and Ryan are doing?.. They went with Travis and I wonder how they are doing.. I hope they're ok. I hope every one of my friends are ok minus Matt and Nylo, they're gone. That sucks.. _My thoughts broke when Rick was yelling at Jenner about the time ticking downward "What?!"  
"We only have that much time until-" Jenner frantically answered  
"Until what!" yelled Shane, everyone faced Shane as he yelled out to Jenner. Jenner felt the burning in his body when people turned to look at him "Until everything blows up!" he yelled out. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" I yelled out, Jenner jumped "Do you know what we do? We project you from diseases and viruses"  
"Too fucken late for that!" yelled out Shane  
"Shit! I rather get drunk shit wasted again" Daryl added  
I looked at Jenner as he walked next a machine, he pushed a button and the doors behind us slammed shut "What are you doing?!" asked Rick, Jenner looked at him with worried eyes then glanced at the ground and back at Rick "There's only one way out of this"  
"Out of what!?" I yelled out, Jenner chuckled "Do you want to die being killed by teeth or a blast? You pick.." Rick felt disgusted, Daryl yelled at the top of his lungs, I felt like punching the next person in the face.

"Lori! Get our things!" Rick yelled from across the table to his wife "T-Dog and Glenn come with me! We gotta find a way out!" he added. Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog left into a basement, just at the moment Jenner started talking into a camera "Well it looks like there is no hope" Daryl ran up the stairs charging towards Jenner with an ax "Let us outta here!" he smashed the computer, Dale and Shane ran up to him to stop him from hurting Jenner "Daryl!" I yelled out he looked at me and charged toward my direction _Oh shit! _"Awww shit! Daryl don't!" I flinched as I ducked to cover myself just when he passes by me to charge at the metal door "Open the fucken door!" he exclaimed.

"There's gas tanks! He wasn't kidding!" Glenn yelled, Rick looked at Glenn then at Jenner "Are you serious!" Jenner flinched as he tried to cover his face "I told you, it's the only way out!" T-Dog shook his head in disappointment and with a low tone voice said "We're all going to die" I turned to look at him "Don't fucken say that! We're not dying like this!" I felt panic run through my veins "We gotta get out of here!" yelled Rick, I hugged myself and looked around the whole situation..Rick was yelling at Jenner to open the doors, Daryl kept banging on the metal door, Andrea and Dale were discussing about something. Lori and Carol with hugging their children as they were crying, I took a picture out of my pocket-it was me and Travis together happy- I looked at it as a tear fell down my eye, I crumbled the picture and threw it against the wall, tears were falling down my eyes. I ran into the room I was sleeping in to get my things together just in that moment I hear cheers because the door was open "Come on! Let's go!" yelled out Daryl, I ran out of the room passing through the doors. I passed Andrea who wanted to stay "Dale! Leave her! If she wants to die let her die!" Dale shot me a dirty look I rolled my eyes and ran towards everyone else.

We ran to a glass window, Rick shot the glass and it didn't smash "Are you serious?! How the hell we gonna get out!" he lost it, he started blabbing about how he didn't want his wife and child to die like this. "Rick! I have something that belongs to you!" Carol yelled out, she showed him the grenade "I found it when I was washing your pants" Rick grabbed it "Everyone stand back!" he yelled. I grabbed onto my stuff and hugged it "Princess! You'll be fine!" Daryl yelled _Why do you even fucken care? I thought I was nothing... ass_ Suddenly the glass shattered, everyone ran out of the building we were all happy until- "Walkers!" yelled Daryl, Rick started shooting, Glenn and T-Dog starting whacking some of them I ran toward a truck with Lori and Carol. "Lori! Carol!" Rick yelled, she looked at me with worried eyes, I nodded and I signaled for both of them to go. Just in that moment Dale and Andrea were coming out of the building "Hurry up!" yelled Rick, Dale and Andrea ran out of the situation and they suddenly laid on the ground "What the fuck are they doing?" I mumbled to myself, I was about to peep up until I felt pressure and heat on me. The whole building exploded _  
_

_Oh god... please don't tell me I'm dead.. Please don't tell me there's a walker on me.. OH MY GOD! I gotta kill it. Fuck you world! _I punched it and it moaned "Get off of me!" I shoved it off of me "Ya stupid or somethin'?" Daryl whispered, I looked at him with a shocked expression _This is the third or fourth time this redneck saves me... why...? _He awkwardly looked at me, I was still in shock but I tried to show a smile through my face "Ya ok?" he asked I nodded slowly "Good, don't wanna shoot an arrow at yer pretty face" _Pretty face?... is he in love with me?.. no I doubt it.. he's just trying to be nice.. I guess.. he is __beautiful thought.. oh gosh.. am I falling for him? I doubt it.. maybe.. I don't know?...shit.. _I blushed at his compliment, he took a notice and smirked. He got up and lift me up from the ground "Come on, we gotta get outta here" I didn't say anything I just kept staring at his eyes and nodded he signaled to get in the car and follow everyone else.

We past trees and trees, I glanced over at Daryl and smiled. _Say something.. _"Thanks again Daryl" he didn't turn to look at me "Don't mention it again" I slightly smiled and looked back at the road.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I feel like that was the most cheesy's thing I've ever written..ahah  
****Please leave a review!(:  
****Thanks!**

**-KV**


End file.
